


The very very bad field trip (not that bad)

by SxrgentBxrnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker’s field trip to Stark Industries, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Pietro Maximoff, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, flash thompson is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxrgentBxrnes/pseuds/SxrgentBxrnes
Summary: Peter Parker’s surprise field trip to stark industries. Flash is a dick, the avengers find out about the bullying and are very protective of their baby spider. Harley Keener also finds out since he’s the tour guide and is very protective of his boyfriend. This is basically all the avengers being very protective of their baby spider and popping in to visit him along the trip. Pietro Maximoff lives. Harley and Peter are cute gay boys who love each other.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 672





	1. Disaster strikes (not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my first field trip fic so please leave suggestions of stuff you’d like me to include!

It was a cold crisp winter morning and Peter Parker was fast asleep in his warm comfortable bed when the voice of his father's AI started to speak. " mr Parker it's time to get up for school or you'll be late, sir has asked me to inform you that you have a field trip today that you cannot miss" Peter groaned at the sliver of light peaking through his curtains as he opened his eyes ever so slighty, he was not ready to wake up an go to school, especially since he had a secret field trip he had to go on, it was a little exciting but field trips never went well for him, Oscorp being the prime example.

After a good five minutes and another warning from Jarvis he finally dragged himself out of bed and over to his dresser, he opened the top drawer to grab a T-shirt and Hoodie then closed it to open then bottom drawer and grab a pair of denim jeans. Peter quickly changed from his pyjamas to his chosen clothing and then slipped on his black vans. 

While walking down the short corridor to the common room he picked up on the smell of pancakes and lo and behold as soon as he rounded the corner he was greeted with a site of Captain America stood by the stove flipping a frying pan full of pancake batter.  
“Hey pete, breakfast’s ready if you wanna grab a plate-” Steve was interrupted by Jarvis once again reminding peter about school.  
“Mr Parker if you don’t leave now you will be late to school and we wouldn’t want that”  
Peter sighed and flung his backpack onto his shoulder and started to walk towards the elevator but then a hand tapped his shoulder, he turned around to see Bucky Barnes holding a Tupperware container and a metallic red thermos. “Your dad told us you had a field trip today so I made you some cookies to share with your friends, and some hot chocolate to drink on the way, since it’s freezing outside” the older man smiled. Peter grinned happily and took both items from him. “Thanks so much uncle Bucky! These look soooooo good” the ex assassin chuckled at the younger boy’s response.  
Peter put the Tupperware container in his backpack and sipped some of the hot chocolate, it was delicious, perfectly sweet and exactly what he needed on such a cold morning. The brunette made his way into the elevator to the garage and then stepped out as soon as Jarvis told him to, he then hopped into the black rolls Royce for happy to drive him to school.  
——————————————  
About 45 minutes later happy pulls up outside of midtown high and peter gets out and heads towards the yellow school bus, but not before a quick “bye happy, thanks for the ride”, the man then drives off as peter gets on the bus.  
Peter looks around the bus until he notices his best friend Ned sitting at the back, he makes his way over to him and sits down in the empty seat, Ned smiles. “Hey dude, where do you think we’re going today? I hope it’s a cool lab or something” Peter laughs at his friend’s words. “Ned, you’ve literally been in almost every lab at stark Industries, including the lab belonging to Bruce banner himself!, there is no cooler lab than that, well except for mister Stark’s that is” Ned nods along as peter speaks but is then distracted by a loud growling noise. Peter grimaces since he’s getting hungry as a result of being too late for breakfast but then he remembers that Bucky gave him the cookies so he hastily unzips his backpack to pull out the container and open the lid. Ned’s eyes go wide when he see’s what the box contains, “Bucky made me cookies to take with me today because of the field trip, want one?” Ned nods and grabs a cookie, peter grabs about 3 and quickly eats all of them, then he hears the annoying irritating voice of Flash Thompson.  
“Hey Penis! give me those cookies!” Peter sighs and quickly grabs about six before handing over the box, normally he wouldn’t but he didn’t want to explain to Bucky that he got a black eye for not handing over a box of cookies.  
After eating the six cookies peter is still hungry but he’s also very tired since he didn’t finish patrol until 4am last night, well this morning, so he decides to take a nap and Ned agrees to wake him when they arrive so peter rests his head back against the headrest and lets his eyes close, happily welcoming sleep.

About 50 minutes later peter was woken up by someone shaking his shoulders, he yawns and opens his eyes to realise its Ned. “Peter, dude you gotta see this, look where we are!” Ned was practically vibrating with excitement so it had to be somewhere good. Peter rubbed his eyes then looked through the window. Oh shit, this would only happen to him, his Parker luck had struck again because he way outside of the avengers tower, his surprise field trip was to the tower, his surprise field trip was to his own house!.  
He facepalmed, all he wanted to do was turn back time and not let tony sign the permission slip- wait, Tony owns this place, so he had to be the one that organised this! Oh for the love of god! Ned looked at the tower then at peter, he was excited but peter wasn’t, he’d gone pale, probably just the shock. Peter turned to Ned “What even is my life?” Ned laughed  
“dude what even is your life?”


	2. The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley keener that’s it, time for some cute, protective boyfriend Harley keener!

Peter gulped as he stepped off the bus and walked towards the tower, zoned out. He was nervous, hoping his family wouldn't embarrass him. Peter was brought back to reality when his teacher started speaking. "This trip is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. No picking fights" he looked directly at peter. "This is the avenger's home so if we run in to one of them which I doubt we will you must give them space, and do not bother them. When we are in the labs do not touch anything unless given permission. But most importantly have fun!" Everyone got giddy at the mention of the Avengers, well everyone except peter that is.  
The class walked into the tour, everyone was gawping at the main lobby except for peter which was understandable since he lived there and all. Peter was in a mild state of panic, he had his suit in his bag and he just knew that he'd have to go through the staff entrance scanner, his internal screaming was interrupted when a tall figure stood in front of him, peter looked up and his heart jumped inside his chest. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Hey yall, I'm Harley keener and I'm gonna be your tour guide for today."  
there it was, that Tennessee drawl that made peter's knees weak. His boyfriend was standing in front of him, the boyfriend that wasn't supposed to be coming to New York until next week was standing in front of him looking hot as hell in his black skinnies and white T-shirt with his hair all messy, just how peter liked it.   
Harley glances down at peter and smiled his million dollar smile, peter felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.   
"So I'm gonna be handing out your passes, you need to keep this on show at all times otherwise our head of security is gonna be very unhappy" peter let out a small snort of laughter at that and his whole class turned to look at him with confused expressions. "Your passes are all level 1 , there's 10 levels of passes all together, 1 being the lowest amount of access and 10 being the highest" Harley handed everyone a badge, everyone except peter that was, of course flash noticed this and just had to point it out. "How come Parker didn't get a badge!" Harley's jaw clenched, peter had told him about this flash kid and he just knew this was him. He took a breath to keep his cool. "That's because peter already has one and The old man is very against printing more than one badge for anyone, security reasons and all" that seemed to shut flash up which was good. Peter gave Harley a thankful smile and Harley gave him a 'we're gonna talk about this later' look, peter sighed but nodded.   
Harley led the group over to the scanners. "Everyone's gonna have to scan their badge as they walk through here, Then JARVIS Mr Stark's AI's gonna announce everyone's name, clearance level and if they have any unauthorised items on them so don't get spooked." He stopped talking and everyone nodded so he stepped through the scanner scanning his badge.   
"Harley Keener: clearance level 10, 1 authorised item. Welcome back Tennessee," spoke JARVIS's British accent. everyone looked up at the ceiling in awe. Peter wandered for a second what the authorised item was but then he remembered that Mr Stark had given him and Harley watches which showed them each other's vitals incase something happened, he smiled a little.   
Flash was next to go through, pushing past everyone else in line to get to the front.   
"Eugene Thompson: clearance level 1: enjoy your tour" flash gave a smug smirk in Peter's direction.   
Everyone else went through and scanned their badges and then it was peter's turn. He gulped and walked through the scanned making sure to scan his badge.   
"Peter Benjamin Parker: clearance level 10: 3 authorised items: welcome back Mr Parker , your home awfully early, would you like me to inform Sir of your arrival" peter quickly stuttered out a "JARVIS Mute!" Then walked through to join the rest of the class. Everyone looked at him and he headed a few. "How the hell does Penis Parker have such high access" and "what? He had three authorised items, what do you think they are" Peter sighed, his 3 items were his watch, his suit and his web shooters.   
Harley started to address the class again when peter walked through. "So Anyone got any questions" a few hands shot up, Harley looked around and nodded at a boy called abe.  
"What are the difference clearance levels?" Harley looked like he wanted to scream since that question got asked all the time but he put on his best paparazzi smile and answered regardless.   
"Well level 1 which is what you guys have are for tour groups or reporters, level 2 and 3 are for lower level interns, levels 4 and 5 are for higher level Interns which work in the lab with Dr Banner, level 6 is for the legal department, level 7 is for the janitors and maintenance since they need to get around most the floors, level 8 is for the Avengers that don't live at the tower such as Thor and Loki, level 9 is for the Avengers who live at the tower and level 10 is for the stark family and a selected few people"   
Everyone nodded and then there was a loud infuriated voice, from no other than Flash Thompson. "How the hell does Penis Parker have a level 10 badge!" Peter groaned internally, of course Flash had to say that in front of his mega overprotective boyfriend.  
Harley glared at Flash and stood closer to peter.   
"Peter is Mr Stark's personal intern so he needs to go everywhere that he goes, and we at stark Industries have a anti-bullying policy so I suggest you keep your mouth shut" flash backed off a bit and Harley led them into the elevator, staying close to peter so flash couldn't get near him.   
"FRIDAY, take us to floor 12" the doors closed and the elevator started moving upward.


	3. The Barton’s say hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A visit from two members of the barton family find out about flash and being the tattle tail’s tell the others. Hell for flash will pursue

The metal doors of the elevator opened revealing the avengers museum. Everyone was excited, everyone except peter who was dreading it knowing there was going to be some sort of interruption because he knew hi family all too well.  
"Alright so this is the avengers museum, you've got twenty minutes to look around, then we're gonna move on to the R & D labs" Harley addressed the group who then immediately went at it to explore the museum.  
Peter wandered over to the iron man case, he looked at the model of the first suit knowing full well that Tony kept it down in the lab with all the others. A few moments later he felt a weight on his shoulders and turned around to see that million dollar smile, he couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his face when he felt strong muscular arms wrap around his waist. "You gonna tell me why I wasn't told about this trip?" Peter sighed and turned around to face him. "Well harls I was trying to not let the guys find out about it and if I told you you'd tell dad and my plan would be ruined, then again I didn't think of Clint, Natasha and Bucky being ex assassins and all so my math was wrong" peter stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and Harley couldn't resist kissing that pout away. "Well I'm glad you've got this trip, means I didn't have to wait till after patrol to see you" Harley smiled and kissed his lips softly, barely a peck since no one was there.  
Peter was about to return the kiss when he heard rustling in the vents, he looked up and saw the nearest vent was right above them so he quickly pushed Harley out of the way.  
Flash being an idiot decided to confront peter while Harley was there. "Okay this is it penis, what the hell did you do, how much did you pay this guy too know you?!" He asked but peter couldn't really focus on him when he knew what was coming. "Penis. Oi penis I'm talking to you! How did you do it huh, your a poor orphan kid so how did you afford that?!" Peter wanted to scream! Then the vents flew open and out fell the one and only Clint barton, fully dressed in his Hawkeye getup minus the arrows. "Oh come on Pete! I was trying to land on you and lover boy over there" Clint whined as he looked up from his heap on the floor. Peter was about to answer when he heard another voice in the vents then a boy around his age with shaggy brown hair jumped down landing next to clint. "Dad I've told you once and I'm gonna tell you again, peter knows when your coming!" Clint glared up at the teen. "Yeah yeah okay, coop why don't ya be good and give your old man a hand?" He asked looking up at the younger boy. "You really are an old man" Cooper joked which drew a laugh from peter and Harley.  
Peter smiled, he’s missed his cousin. “Cooper barton, long time no see”.  
“I could say the same about you peter Parker, it’s been too damn long!” Peter gave cooper a hug which he happily returned. Peter quiclly pulled away and while everyone was distracted signed ‘did you see what he did then or?’. Clint shook his head. ‘No, was I supposed to?’ He signed back getting up from the floor.  
Flash being an idiot canoe decided to confront peter yet again! “Okay that’s it! How do you get Hawkeye and his son to pretend to know you! Poor lonely penis Parker!”.  
Clint was livid, his hands where balling into fists as he grabbed his bow and stood in front of flash. “Now listen hear you little shit, that’s my nephew your talking about, so I’d watch your back if I were you geese ball” he laughed and jumped back into the vents. Cooper sighed and got in after him. The last thing peter heard was. “How many times do I have too tell you. You cannot threaten minors! It’s illegal! No matter what they do!” Peter chuckled hearing cooper’s annoyed voice as Harley led the rest of the group to the elevator to go to the R & D labs on floor 20. Once everyone was in the elevator Harley took hold of Peter’s hand.

Meanwhile upstairs in the common room Clint was about to tell the others what he saw.  
“So pete’s here and I may have forced coop to come with me and pay him a visit”  
Natasha practically growled and glared at him. “I told you too leave cooper alone and to stop annoying peter!”  
Clint nodded in agreement. “Yeah I know but we’ve got a major issue! There’s this kid bullying peter!” Clint turned the tv on and brought up the security footage.  
Upon seeing the footage the whole team was livid! Steve was tense and his hands were curling into fists. Bucky’s metal arm made a whirling sound ad he stretched out the joints as if cracking knuckles. Wanda has scarlet tendrils forming around her hands. Natasha was grabbing her knifes. Pietro had silver smoke around him from trying not to speed off and throttle the kid but most importantly Tony was calling pepper.  
Flash won’t know what hit him.


	4. R & D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And after a long ass time I finally give you chapter four, the R & D labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an apology to make, I haven’t updated in so godamn long. School takes up more time lately with this whole lockdown still on. Family issues don’t help that matter and Neither does mental breakdowns ;). So I apologise for it being so late but I finally give you chapter 4! Enjoy and tell me what you think of it!

When the elevator gave a soft 'ping' and the doors opened Harley stepped out first, peter reluctantly dropping his hand from his own as his boyfriend stood and motioned the class to follow him out. Everyone stepped off, as soon as peter excited the sound proof metal container he was assaulted by the noises coming from the R & D labs, he smiled slightly as it was like home to him, he came down here often. Harley clapped his hands and snapped peter out of his daydream. "So, this is one of the research and development labs we have here at stark industries, it's for all different kinds of stuff which you'll get to look at in a sec but first the rules here are slightly different to the ones so far. The same rules of no touching, taking pictures etc apply here but there's also the rule of staying behind the glass without safety goggles and not going near the cabinets with blue cupboard since they contain chemicals, everyone got it?" Harley questioned and everyone nodded. "Okay so ya'll are free to look around but if an intern is working or looks sleep deprived do not, I repeat do not disturb them, so go ahead and-" Harley was cut off by peter running at full speed through the glass doors without goggles and rushing towards one of the interns, Dan, who was about to mix two chemicals that would most definitely cause an explosion. He quickly grabbed both vials and set them down on the desk before glaring at dan and pointing in the direction of the bunks in the little cubby at the corner of the room. Dan gave a sheepish smile and made his way over to said bunks.   
His class looked around dumbstruck, peter just kept the chemicals and casually walked back over to the class, his face beat red. Harley gave a chuckle before continuing to speak. "Good one there Darlin', that could've been one hell of a disaster" he gave peter a smile which he happily returned. "So uh as I was saying, feel free to look around, we've got an hour here before we move on to lunch and then all the exciting things follow" As those words left his lips Harley turned to peter with a devilish glint his his eye. Peter groaned internally, he was so screwed.   
***  
Halfway through the hour, the wall on the right side of the wall opened where the private elevator was and out walked the one and only bruce banned. Peter facepalmed, Ned squealed and everyone in his class was silent until Flash shouted . "Holy shit your bruce banner!" That's when bruce noticed they kids, he smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yes I am, sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow peter here for a moment." Everyone turned to stare at him and then peter who had tried shrinking to the back. Harley, the traitor, grabbed his arm and pushed him to towards bruce who put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the corner of the room. He reached into his pocket and handed peter a small metal case that held his earbuds. Peter gave a relived sigh taking the case slipping it into his pocket. "Jarvis said you'd had a slight spike in heart rate since you got here and on the bus this morning so I thought I'd bring you these just in case" peter smiled at the older man. "Thanks uncle bruce, these are gonna be so helpful when we get to the cafeteria" he grinned. Bruce smiled and gave a soft chuckle affectionately ruffling the smaller boy's hair. "No problem Pete" he gently nudged his shoulders in the direction of his class. Before he could make a move to start walking there was that obnoxious voice again. “What the hell Penis! There’s no way you know the Bruce Banner!” Everyone froze. Peter quickly turned back to look at Bruce who gave flash a murderous glare before ducking back into the wall as if he was never there. Peter could’ve sword he saw the veins in the man’s neck turn green but before he could get a proper look bruce was and and peter made his way back to his class and stood next to Harley who gave him a concerned look but peter just shrugged and mumbled. “I’m handling it Harls, don’t worry” Harley gave a soft sigh pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “I always worry about you Sweetheart, you give me no reason not to” Harley laughed softly and peter blushed giving a shy smile . 

After that Peter turned to focus on what the class was looking at. It was a prosthetic that he had helped one of the interns work On, it also had these sensors so that the user could feel the arm a little bit not as much as if it was a real arm, unlike bucky's arm that is, his was special and one of a kind.   
***  
Once the hour was up Harley clapped his hands and waited until all the kids had turned to face him. "Okay that's all the time we got here" a few ‘awe's’ and ‘groans’ came from the class, Harley just rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know you wanna stay here longer but we gotta go to lunch and like i said the exciting part comes after that! " he exclaimed with a shit eating grin on his face. Peter gulped knowing all too well that grin meant trouble.

Harley herded everyone back into the elevator.  
“J, take us to floor thirty would ya” he smiled at the cameras knowing Jarvis‘S sensors would pick up on it. Peter smiled dreamily at him because he was just so damn handsome and adorable and well peter could describe him with every word in the dictionary if he had the time and someone to listen. As soon as the words left Harley’s mouth the elevator started moving upwards in the direction of the 30’th floor, also known to everyone as the cafeteria, where the best food was served and there was always coffee available, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again incredibly sorry this took so long to update. But hey, better late than never right!


	5. A doctor, a god and a soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to the cafeteria and peter’s senses let him down, his uncles help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how long this has taken. I know it’s short but school is taking up a lot of time :(   
> Anyway next chapter will hopefully be out soon!

Ping! The elevator doors opened and the noise from the cafeteria flooded in. Everyone stepped out and Harley stood and the front. "So ya'll got 10 bucks on your passes, all the food here's good so take your pick, we've got fourth minutes for lunch and then there's a surprise" everyone nodded in agreement and started to scatter towards the different food vendors.   
Peter clapped his hands over his ears and cowered into the corner. It was way to loud for him. His breathing was starting to pick up. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe- there was suddenly a slender hand on his shoulder guiding him to a chair to sit down. They were saying his name but he couldn't quite tell who they were. Next minute his hand was in his pocket and he was holding something before this person pried his hands off his ears carefully and slipped in his earbuds. Peter sighed in relief, he opened his eyes and saw his uncle Stephen crouched in front of him. He smiled at the man and enveloped him in a hug which he returned. "Thank you" he mumbled softly letting himself relax.  
"Excuse me, but where on Earth is my hug?". peter knew that voice! He looked up and saw his uncle Loki sat beside him. He nearly squealed and threw himself at the god who chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the small boy. "Well now that is a welcome isn't it doctor" Stephen nodded and there was a smile plastered on his face.  
Peter pulled away from the hug and went to stand but he was a little wobbly on his feet. Loki put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "You sit there, I'm sure I can whip up a nice feast for us" he flicked his wrist in the direction of the table and in seconds it was full of delicious foods and pastries. Peter was speechless, his mouth watered. "Thank you uncle Loki!" He started to reach for one of the pies on the platter when a hand grabbed his wrist. His eyes shot up and standing right there was flash with fury in his eyes. "What the fuck Parker." He was angry, very angry. "Bathroom. Now" he spat and then walked away. Peter quickly excused himself and made his way to the bathroom. His whole stomach was turning. He felt sick. Oh god what was gonna happen. He was starting to get worked up when he noticed he was at the bathroom. He was pushed against the wall and flash's fist was about to collide against his face when a hand caught it. Both boys looked up in confusion and peter was more than relieved to see the dark figure lurking there in the shadows. Flash on the other hand, well he was shitting himself.

The man turned and the light hit him. It was bucky. He was dressed in all black clothing with his hair down covering his face. His metal arm visible and a scowl on his face. He was holding flash’s fist with his metal hand and grinned creepily before pushing him back by it. “Sorry to tell ya kid but this bathroom is occupied” he drawled out between gritted teeth.   
Flash practically ran out the bathroom and Bucky snorted then turned to peter. “So parker, you wanna tell me what that was about?” He raised an eyebrow and peter went red from embarrassment. “Was nothing uncle Bucky mr soldier sir” he sighed wrapping an arm around the boy’s slender form. “You gotta tell someone about that little shit Pete, he won’t stop, you we’re lucky I was here, he would’ve hurt you.” He ruffled the boy’s hair with a soft little smile and peter nodded letting his body sag against the ex assassin who just held him as he shook in fear of what had just Happened and what was probably gonna happen once flash got him alone again.


End file.
